


I Won't Be Gentle.

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He roughly pushed her up and climbed out the coffin. She looked confused.</p>
<p>"On the floor." He ordered.</p>
<p>She went to lift her shirt. "Don't fucking bother." He grabbed her and pulled her to the floor and ripped her shirts down the middle. He kissed chest and went down. "I wont be gentle." He gave her a second to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Be Gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Daryl having sex. Yes I know Daryl is shy and awkward but I feel like he would be a monster in the bedroom.   
> My first Daryl and Beth fic.   
> Hope y'all enjoy:)

Believe it or not Daryl loves sex. Hes quite and awkward but he really loves sex.

~~~

For the first time since this shit started Daryl hasn't been able to masturbate. He's locked in a funeral home with 17 year old Beth. He cant very well leave her alone to jack off in woods.

He jumped in the coffin and was ready to sleep. Beth singing quietly to herself. His eyes close. He suddenly feels her climb on him.

"What the..." He nearly jumps out the coffin but she holds him in place.

"I-I want to." He placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You dont know what your asking." He looked at her.

"I do." He pushed her lips down and kissed him.

He roughly pushed her up and climbed out the coffin. She looked confused.

"On the floor." He ordered.

She went to lift her shirt. "Don't fucking bother." He grabbed her and pulled her to the floor and ripped her shirts down the middle. He kissed chest and went down. "I wont be gentle." He gave her a second to change her mind.

"Do it." She moaned.

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them and her pink panties down.

"What are you?" She asked when he licked her slit.

"Eating you out." He  said. He began to ravish her. Eating her out like a starving man. Her juices pouring out of her. Her moans so loud Daryl reach up and put his hand on her mouth. He felt her thighs squeeze around his face and her pussy getting tighter around his tongue and two fingers. He moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Daryl!" She came screaming his name.

He quickly got to his knees. He didn't bother taking his pants off just undid the zipper and pulled his very hard very think cock out of his boxers.

He leaned down, braced his one hand on the floor. He lifted her leg around his waist and thrusted his cock into her with one good push.

She cried out. He was so think. He grunted as he pounded into her. Her back getting rug burn from his rough repetitive thrust.

"Daryl!" She screamed as she came again, to sensitive from the first time.

Her pussy contracting around him pushed him over the edge. He grabbed her hair and kissed her. He came deep inside. He took a minute to breath before pulling out.

She lifted her self off the floor as he grabbed her ripped shirt. He handed it to her.

He said so shyly. "Whip yourself girl." He gestured down.

She did. "What am I suppose to wear now?" She asked.

He looked at himself. "Vest or shirt?" He asked her.

"Vest." He took it off and handed it to her. It was a bit big but she liked that it felt like him.


End file.
